


I'm so sorry!

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron is back, Loving Aaron, M/M, Upset Robert, scared Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Robert's gone up to bed alone but he's forgot to lock the door. In the middle of the night he hears a noise and goes to investigate and finds none other than his Aaron stood there..





	I'm so sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this won't happen but hey I can dream right? Poor Robert x

Robert switched of the lights and went upstairs. He got changed into Aaron's clothes and lay in bed crying. He was so alone and scared without Aaron. He didn't know that to do Or who he was and it hurt he just wanted his Aaron. He would give anything to go back to how things were without all this mess.

He shut his eyes and got some sleep. At half 4 he woke up to some banging downstairs! He was terrified! He tried to get his phone but he couldn't as it slipped under his bed and now he was starting to panic. What to do?!

He decided to go and see who it was gently he grabbed his crutch and walked downstairs ready to fight whoever it was in Aaron's house.

He got downstairs to see the most beautiful man. His Aaron! "Aaron!" He yelled and jumped into his arms clinging on terrified to let go. Aaron ran his hands up and down his back.

"Oh god! Robert! I'm so sorry i should never have given up on us! I'm so sorry baby. Forgive me!" He pulled back and saw Robert's hair "oh god! My baby. Look at you! I'm so sorry I'm not going anyway I swear. I should never have left you! Vic called me and I was so worried the thought of you in pain!"

Robert smiled at him "Aaron it's ok! I've been so scared without you but now your back and I'm ok!"

They sat on the sofa. Aaron holding Robert and rubbing his ankle trying to make it better.

"Why you here?" Robert asked "It was Liv she told me that I'm always gonna love you and she was right. Me and you have years of history and i shouldn't throw it away for something that meant nothing. That would mean losing you. And I can't I spent so long wanting you and now it's got you I'm not letting go ok? I love you to pieces Robert. You're everything."

"Same. Robert whispered settling down. Aaron held him tight and kissed him. God! Robert missed his kisses. He threw the blanket over them and rested his head on Aaron's shoulder linking their fingers together.

He was a mess.. everything was a mess but Aaron was home now and Robert was safe with him....

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Tumblr: Robronfan948


End file.
